dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Fools of April
'Summary' Red and Wolf play April Fools pranks on everyone in the town, they all decide to strike back with help from a purple idiot... 'Characters' *Red (antagonist) *Wolf (antagonist) *Fox *Fifi *Professor Stick *Flame *Bitchess *Blue *Lord Tourettes *Lady Tourettes *Pink *Broseph *Raccoon 'Transcript' (Red was sleeping in his bed in Wolf's home) Wolf: (jumps on Red's bed and puts the end of a shotgun in his face) You got two seconds to figure out what day it is asshole! Red: Uh, T- Tuesday! (shrieks) Don't shoot me! I thought we were friends! (cries) Wolf: (pulls the trigger a fart comes out of the gun in Red's face) It's April fools day you boob! (laughs) Red: (gags) The fuck is your problem?! Wolf: this is my next favorite time of year! time to get out the old pranks and let the laughs fly... mostly my laughs. Red: Alright bro, I forgive you. (suddenly opens a curtain which shows Fox's dead corpse with blood spilled everywhere) '' Wolf: ''(frozen still) you do know what you have done right? (Slams Red against a wall) What you did Red was forget one serious thing! Red: Wh- What!? (they hear Fox scream in her room) Red: FOX!?! (runs into her room) Wolf: I knew that wasn't Fox cuz I set her up with a prank to know it wasn't her. Red: What?! Fox: (Comes out looking pale) I can't believe it! I don't know how it happened! Red: What?! What happened?! Fox: (holds out a pregnancy tester that tested positive) I found this in me when I woke up... I'm pregnant. Red: WHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTT!?!?! Wolf: That's if i didn't color it to test positive before putting it in her for an April Fools joke (laughs) Fox: ... what? Wolf: April fools Foxy Loxy! Fox: WOOOOOLF!!! (shakes the whole cabin) Wolf: Oh shit! gotta go! (Dashes out of the cabin) Red: W- Wait for me! (Dashes out the cabin) (Later in the city.) Red: Dude, that prank on Fox was a terrible idea. Wolf: at least we lived to prank the rest of the day right? Red: Hell yeah braw! (at Flame's house) Flame: Today is April Fools, so today is when I MUST control my anger.. (a knock at the door) Flame: (answers) Hello? (A pie flies into Flame's face) Red: April Fools fucker! (laughs) Flame: (pissed off) YOU FUCKERS WILL PAY FOR THIS!!! Wolf: just to let you know that isn't cream on the pie! Flame: Then what is it!? Red: it's semen! Flame: EUGH!!! YOU WILL REGERET THE DAY YOU WERE BORN!!! (Bitchess' house) Bitchess: Aah April Fools. The day I prank all those losers. (Bitchess begins to hear eggs being tossed at her house) Bitchess: (looks out her window) Hey! What are you- (notices Wolf with Red) YOU!!! (storms outside) YOU TWO HAD BETTER STOP THROWING EGGS AT MY HOUSE! (Bitchess then sinks in her sidewalk up to her neck) Bitchess: What the fuck!? (tries to get out) Did you put wet cement here!? Wolf: this was phase one of our april fools joke to you. Bitchess: FUCK YOU!!! (struggles to get out) NOW I HAVE MORE HATE INTO YOU!!! Red: But don't you want to know about phase two? Bitchess: (glares at Red) What's phase two!? Wolf: Those eggs belonged to a dozen eagles (tosses the eagles' nest right next to Bitchess) Red: See ya. (both Red and Wolf run away right when eagles land next to Bitchess looking angry) Bitchess: (Angrily to the Eagles) The fuck are you lookin' at little hairballs?! (The Eagles start swooping and scratching Bitchess.) Bitchess: FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU- (Blue and Pink were sitting in the park) Pink: (glares around) I don't trust people on April Fools day... Blue: Don't worry, I'll make sure no one gets you.. (a giant tentacle comes out from a bush and grabs Pink) Pink: (screams in fear) HELP! Blue: PINK! (looks around in shock) Where's a sword when you need one!? Deep Voice: I Ocho Muerte have come to wreak my vengeance on you! Blue: WHAT?! But I thought you were dead! Ocho Muerte's Voice: (from behind the bush) Fool! you can't stop us! Blue: (pulls a sword out) Of course I- wait.. US? (Wolf moves the bush to show him and Red operating a mechanical tentacle holding Pink) Red: April fools! Blue: GOD DAMN IT! Pink: WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?! Wolf: (laughs) You should have seen the looks on you faces! Pink: SHUT UP! Red: Well, have fun being weirdos! (runs off with Wolf) (shows Raccoon making sushi in his home) Wolf: (Burst through his doors) RUN RACCOON! THEY'RE DROPPING THE BOMB OVER HIROSHIMA! Raccoon: Hory Shit! What do I do?! Red: (opens a lid in the ground) Jump in here quick! (Raccoon jumps in the hole in the ground and makes a splat sound. As Red and Wolf laugh, Raccoon pokes his head out of the hole covered in shit) Red: That is the septic tank! Wolf: April fools! (Raccoon growls with anger and whacks Red and Wolf across their heads with his staff) Raccoon: (storms off) I knew i wasn't in-a Hiroshima! (Red and Wolf continue to laugh) (Lord Tourettes was skipping through the city) Wolf: Hey L.T.? I have some bad news. Lord Tourettes: Wh- What the FUCK is it? Red: They cut down the shit piss fart woods to build a city dump. Lord Tourettes: NOOOOOO!!! Wolf: And Lady Tourettes was in the house before they knocked it down. Lord Tourettes: NO! Not my BITCH! (cries) Lady Tourettes: But I'm right here... Red: (hands over a piece of wood to Lord Tourettes) I think you should have this made from a tree of the woods. Lord Tourettes: (cries with waterfalls) Lady Tourettes: L.T.! Don't cry! (The wooden sign say April Fools on it) (Lord Tourettes becomes angry as steam comes out his ears) Lord Tourettes: GODDAMNMOTHERFUCKINGCUNTBALLSOFPUSSYASSDICKLICKERS!!! (pants) (Wolf and Red run off laughing) (Broseph was flirting with girls) Broseph: Nice boobies ladies. (Wolf and Red knock out Broseph and later he wakes up tied to a chair) Broseph: Aaw uncool bras! Where am I anyways? Wolf: we just wanted to give you a little gift. Red: We noticed that you needed a hair cut, so we gave you one. Broseph: Uh, that's kind of nice of you brahs... (Wolf shows Broseph a mirror to show him completely bald) Wolf: We made sure to rip out the roots of your hair so it doesn't grow back. Broseph: (screams) MY SEXY HAIR! Red: Here is what's left of the hair we didn't burn. (gives him a small bag of hair) Broseph: My hair! (puts the remains on his head) Wolf: (takes off a fake rubber scalp from Broseph's head covering his hair) April fools! Broseph: I HATE YOU BROS! Red: we hate you too. (kick Broseph over in his chair) (shows Fox walking through the city with a pissed look on her face) Fox: How could he do that to me? I want to get him back but how? (Flame, Bitchess, along with everyone else Red and Wolf pranked walk by Fox with pissed faces) Fox: (Noticed them) Wolf and Red got you too? Flame: FUCK YEAH THEY DID!!! Bitchess: THEY MADE EAGLES ATTACK ME! Lord Tourettes: THEY LIED TO ME AND SAID MY HOUSE WAS DESTROYED! Blue: They practically got ALL of us! Fox: (looks at Broseph with a cage over his hair) Why are you wearing that? Broseph: They tricked me into thinking my hair was cut off! I'm making sure no one does that again! Bitchess: I swear, I'm going to get them back! Blue: We gotta do something! Raccoon: No-a doubt Worf wirr be-a prepared for a prank on-a him for-a retariation (Bitchess has a thought) Bitchess: Why don't we get that retarded purple bitch onto him? Blue: You mean Fifi? Bitchess: Yeah, whatever her name is. Lord Tourettes: Isn't that CUNT with that DICK!?! Bitchess: Fuck. Blue: Actually, I got an idea. (to Professor Stick's lab) Professor Stick: So you want me to bring in Fifi from the past? A fifi that's obsessed with Wolf? Pink: Yes. Bitchess: Does it really fucking matter? As long as one of them is obsessed with Wolf! (goes back to the events of The Annoying Thing) Rapper: GET THE FUCK OFF ME YOU RETARDED FUCK! Fifi: (Sees Professor Stick) AHH! Mummy! (Professor Stick holds a cookie for Fifi to get) Professor Stick: Come with me and I'll take you to a place where Wolf will marry you. Fifi: YIPPY! COOKIE MARRIED! (Professor Stick takes Fifi back to the present, it shows the present Fifi with Bruce, suddenly the present Fifi disappears) Bruce: WHAT THE FUCK!? (back to the lab) Professor Stick: It wasn't easy, but I got her. Fifi: (points at Flame) You look like an apple. Flame: SHUT UP!!! Pink: Alright, let's do this. (shows Blink at the park eating ice cream) Wolf: (puts the yellow contacts on Red) Remember just try to act as if you're possessed again. Red: Gotcha. (Red approaches Blink with a dark demonic voice and black eyes) Blink: (freaks out) Who are you!? Red: Your flesh looks tasty. (Blink screams in fear) (Red approaches Blink with a demonic laugh) Red: Now to take your soul... Blink: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! (cries very loudly) (Wolf laughs in the bushes when suddenly Fifi jumps onto him with joy) Wolf: What the fuck?! Fifi: WOLFY POO! Wolf: What the fuck is wrong with you?! Red: Huh!? ''(Red backs away but falls into a pit, where the Fat Ugly Girl falls onto Red) Red: AUUUGH!!! Wolf: If you don't get off me Fifi. I'm going to resort to my new secret weapon. Fifi: A wedding ring like you promised? Wolf: (About to get angry) That does it. THERE IS A GIRL HERE FORCING ME TO MARRY HER!!! Goldie: (Out of nowhere Goldie tackles Fifi and starts punching and scratching her) I'll cut you for living! Fifi: Yay! Tickle fight! Blue: (Watching) Whoa, I seriously didn't see that one coming. Bitchess: Well whatever! At least we got him back! (laughs evily) My revenge is complete. Everyone: April Fools Everyone! (END) (after-credits) Red: Is anyone gonna let me out of here?! (REAL END) 'Trivia' *First April Fools Episode. *First time Bitchess wins in the end. 'Poll' What do you think about this episode? Terrible, I hated it. (1/5) It was okay, I guess. (2/5) Good, but not great. (3/5) Now this is cool. (4/5) THIS IS AN AWESOME EPISODE!! (5/5) Category:Episodes Category:April Releases